


Dark Paladin

by Vivifriend



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivifriend/pseuds/Vivifriend
Summary: Bishop warns the Dragonborn that Casavir is liable to act badly at the ball. She doesn't believe him and accompanies the Paladin anyway. Bishop was right. (Out of character Casavir).
Relationships: Bishop/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Kudos: 13





	Dark Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bethesda and the Skyrim Romance team for creating these characters.  
> I do not own said characters. 
> 
> This is a one-shot. I had this idea when I was playing around with the ball scene for my Rheanna/Bishop fanfic. It doesn't fit there but it wouldn't get out of my head so I thought I'd write it out. It's a little disjointed but for the type of one-shot it is I don't particularly mind.
> 
> Dark Casavir.  
> Sorry Casavir. I know you would never.

Dark Paladin

"Be ready when he breaks." Bishop whispered, stepping back from the gate with one last glare in the direction of Casavir.

I sighed, shaking my head. _Damnit Bishop. I just want one night not thinking about dragons and death. Let me have_ this. I thought, smiling at Casavir and stepping with him into the courtyard. _He's not going to lose control._ As I registered the size of the crowd gathering by the doors, I fought the urge to shrink away. _I am not made for this crowd though._

Hearing a soft whine, I glanced down with some surprise at the wolf. "Hey Karnwyr." I murmured; looking around quickly until I spotted a food vendor. _At least the nobles must eat as well._ I thought as I gave an apologetic smile to Casavir and made my way over to the older woman. "Excuse me do you happen to have something I can give my pet here? I'll have him lay down by the gate over here, so he won't be a bother." _Bishop would lose his mind if he heard me call him a pet._ I thought; trying not to smirk.

The woman gasped and blushed. "Of... Of course, Dragonborn!"

I suppressed a grimace with a sigh as she bustled toward the back of her food stand. "I was actually still conflicted over what I would do with the ingredient leftovers that went into some of the dishes so I'm glad you came by." She said brightly; coming back with a platter of meat scraps; moving toward the gate. "I'll just put it down for you here. And if you ever need to purchase any food for your journeys, I have a stand in town most days."

"Thank you." I said quietly; slipping her a few septims.

"No one ever told me the Dragonborn was so generous." She gushed, slipping the septims into her pouch.

Suppressing another wince, I crouched down very carefully by Karnwyr. "Since you didn't want to go with Bishop for some reason..." I muttered; wondering what trouble the irascible ranger would get up to; barely hearing the sharp intake of breath on Casavir's part. "Stay here." I told the wolf. When he tilted his head at me, I rolled my eyes. "I know you understand that. Stay here unless Bishop or I call you." I pointed at the food. "Stay here and eat." That got a tail wag and I rose carefully, giving Casavir a soft smile. "Sorry about that." I said, feeling a slight blush heat my cheeks. 

He shook his head with a gentle smile. "It's quite alright. Would you like to go inside my fair lady?"

"Yes. Of course." I responded, accepting his proffered hand; feeling more than a little out of place as he carefully rested my hand on his arm; covering it with his free hand as we approached the doors; pausing as they were opened.

The music and lights nearly overwhelmed me for a moment and I barely heard the man at the top of the steps calling out who Casavir was and using my title. _Great. Now everyone will be looking at me. Which amulet am I wearing? Did I remember to remove the Amulet of Talos?_ I wondered; taking a surreptitious glance down and trying not to bite my lip as I realized that no. No, I had not taken the amulet off. _Well; Talos bless I don't run into any Thalmor willing to openly take offense to this while surrounded by others then._ I thought, ignoring the drunkard arguing about dancing with the guards.

As we reached the dance floor Casavir looked over at me and sighed. "You look beautiful." He complimented.

I flushed. "Thank you Casavir."

"I admit. It is sometimes difficult to be a Paladin." He murmured.

I flashed him a smile; turning to face him. "But you don't regret it do you?" I asked.

He gave me a solemn look. "I do not. And yet."

 _And yet?_ I wondered, tilting my head slightly.

He shook his head. "May I have this dance my fair lady?" He asked, offering a slight bow with an outstretched hand.

I flushed and accepted his hand. _I really wish you'd stop with the rigid language. It feels weird being called lady so sincerely._ I thought. "Of course!" I responded, smiling brightly at him. "I would be delighted. Thank you."

His eyes lit up and he swept me onto the dance floor; leading me through the dance with an expert grace that I marveled at. "You are a graceful dancer." He complimented softly; his eyes never leaving my face.

I blushed. _Not nearly as graceful as you are. But then my line of work doesn't lend itself to dancing._ "Thank you Casavir. You flatter me."

He smiled then with a swift move brought me closer to him; startling me as he rested his hand more firmly on my lower back; his expression hard to read. "Of course, Dragonborn. But is it truly flattery if I merely speak the truth?"

"Without your aid I would not dance so well." I responded, trying to surreptitiously gain a little more space as he tightened his grip again. _I thought you told me you couldn't dance too close. This is surely too close!_ I thought.

"You are beginning to look a little uncomfortable." He murmured. "Would you like to step out away from the crowds into the garden? It should be quieter there."

"I appreciate it." I responded, giving him as bright a smile as I could manage. "I would love to step out for a moment."

He inclined his head and led me to the edge of the dance floor, moving toward a door at the far end of the ballroom.

Stepping outside I shivered as the cool air caressed my heated skin. Taking several deep breaths, I could feel my head clearing and turned my face toward Casavir, giving him a warm smile. "Thank you. I needed the air more than I realized. I am surprised that we are the only ones out here."

"Don't be." He responded. "There is a lot of intrigue and political jostling that goes on at these kinds of events."

"I thought you were new to Skyrim?" I responded, turning to face him completely in the flickering torch light.

"To Skyrim yes." He said easily. "To court machinations no." He continued; shifting so he was holding my arm again. "For some a simple turn about the gardens could give rise to their missing vital information about their enemies. Or current allies. I find it all very trite and self-serving."

"So, you're not worried about missing anything?" I asked lightly; pausing to look at some roses twining around a tree. _That's beautiful._ I thought as I turned to face Casavir again with the smile still on my face.

"You are gorgeous. You know that?" He asked softly, reaching a hand out and pulling me suddenly close to him.

I pulled back; startled; feeling my heart race when he pressed his hand against my upper back; snaking his other arm around my waist. "Casavir!" I said sharply. _You're frightening_ me. I thought; not daring say it. "Your vows." I snapped instead.

"What are my vows compared to the Dragonborn?" He asked, his face darkening. Holding me tighter he slipped a hand into my hair and leaned down quickly, kissing me hard on the lips. "No one would judge me for this." He murmured, pulling back slightly.

 _Bishop was right damn it!_ I thought; trying to pull away when he kissed me again. _I need to try to talk him down. I can't really justify drawing attention to myself with my Thu'um in Solitude of all places. Especially with my amulet. It would attract far too many Thalmor._ I thought, grimacing when his hold tightened again, and his kiss grew more forceful as he maneuvered me back toward the shadows along the garden wall. "Casavir." I tried again when he pulled back. "You're making me uncom..."

He cut me off with another heated kiss as I felt my back press against the wall. "So, Bishop was right!?" I snapped when he pulled back again. _Stop this!_ I thought, feeling my heart thudding painfully in my ears.

His expression darkened and I breathed a slight sigh of relief as he relaxed his hold on me without moving back from the wall. He studied my face for a moment before his gaze tracked down and his expression darkened further. "Bishop is a wild animal compared to me." He snarled. "A wolf circling for prey. He knows nothing about me." Grabbing my arms, he shoved them above my head, pining them to the wall with one hand. "But he was right about one thing." He admitted as he ran his other hand down my side. "I've lusted for you from the moment I saw you."

 _I can't kick him with this dress damn it!_ I thought; fear taking root. "Stop!" I said sharply; wincing when he lowered his head to my neck and started kissing along my collarbone; tracing his free hand along the top of my chest; dipping toward my breasts. _Karnwyr! Of course!_ I thought, whistling as loud as I could.

He raised his head and gave me a dark smile. "You think Bishop can hear you? Over all the ball noise? Or that he'd be allowed in? Have you seen his idea of appropriate attire?" He asked.

 _So much for being an okay judge of character._ I thought bitterly; tugging my arms as he kissed me slowly. "You know you want this." He murmured. "You'd have used the Voice otherwise."

I scowled. "Right under the Thalmor wing of the palace?" I hissed. "I'm not _that_ stupid." I could feel tears pricking my eyes and blinked back hard against them. _Just leave me alone._ I thought.

He smiled. "I picked a good spot for this then."

A snarl behind him startled him and he glanced down then dropped my arms to turn swiftly; just in time to catch Karnwyr's teeth with his forearm; crying out in pain.

Jerking to the side I slid out from between him and the wall; not taking my eyes off him as I moved. "Just go." I snapped. "Leave me alone."

He grunted; drawing his sword and I felt my mouth go dry. "I've gone too far already." He hissed, shaking the wolf off for a second time. "Call him off or he dies."

 _Nope. Nope. Nope. Damn it all!_ I thought, glancing up momentarily then shaking my head hard. "Fus!" I snapped; trying to moderate my voice so the shout would be barely audible. As soon as the paladin staggered, I bolted for the garden gate. "Karnwyr come." I called as I moved; relieve to find the gate open at a touch. _Thank Talos._ I thought; running as fast as the skirts would let me; aiming for the gate by the docks. _More shouting room there._

"Karnwyr. Get Bishop." I ordered.

The wolf yipped and bolted down a side street. I could hear footsteps behind me and didn't dare look. _Gotta say he's committed to this._ I thought frantically. _His single-minded determination would be admirable if it wasn't aimed at me!_ I thought; purposefully choosing a route that brought me through narrow passageways; ignoring the damage to the dress; knowing it was slowing Casavir down more than the snagging dress slowed me. Seeing the gate, I summoned a single word of whirlwind sprint; relieved that the gates pushed open from my touch. _That could have hurt._ I thought; moving swiftly toward the bluffs that overlooked the docks; turning finally; pressing a hand against my side; trying to catch my breath. 

"There are more places out here to tryst. Was that your plan?" Casavir asked; his expression determined as he moved toward me.

"Fus Ro Dah!" I cried; watching him get thrown backwards; slamming into the ground. _I suppose it's too much to hope that killed him?_ I thought.

When he moved, I bit my lip before crossing my arms over my chest and tossing some of my hair over my shoulder. _Gods I wish I had a blade._ I thought as he regained his feet. "More room out here for Shouting too." I snapped. _Although that'll still likely attract some attention. Hopefully no Thalmor._ I thought.

He finished standing and sprinted toward me. I stepped back a pace; prepping to turn and bolt when he grabbed me; hooking my legs out from under me and straddling me when I fell. Yanking a handkerchief out of his belt he shoved it roughly into my mouth. "Takes time between shouts though." He snarled; his handsome face twisted with lust and rage. "I made a thorough study of everything pertaining to you. And now that I've gotten a taste I can't stop. Vows be damned."

 _Shit._ I thought; scrabbling for dirt with one hand; the gag with the other. He grabbed my wrists painfully hard and yanked my arms over my head; pinning them to the dirt with one hand; reaching down to yank the top of the dress down. "I am tired of being beholden to my vows. Of not having what I want. The thought of that Gods cursed Ranger having you while I have to stand idly by..." He scowled; working the dress down further as I thrashed. "Bishop was right. I wanted you in my bed just like every other man who saw you tonight. But unlike any of them. I get to have you."

As he leaned forward a familiar snarl brought a wave of relief to me as Karnwyr leaped at Casavir again.

The Paladin struck out at the wolf with an agonized cry; rising swiftly and reaching for his blade when I heard two solid impacts and he staggered a moment before collapsing. I half rolled; yanking the kerchief out of my mouth; taking several deep breaths as I pulled the dress back into place; half blinded by tears as Karnwyr rushed over; sniffing around my face; whining at me.

"I'm alright." I muttered; wiping tears away with the back of my hand; shifting to get up when Bishop crouched down by me and lifted me into his arms without a word; his face a mask of rage as he carried me away from Casavir's body. "I can walk." I murmured; shifting so I could grasp his armor; resting my head against his shoulder.

"No." He said shortly, picking up the pace slightly. "Not until I know you're alright."

"Bishop. I'll be alright. Truly." I said softly, blinking back more tears.

"There it is." He responded. "You'll _be_ alright. Not you _are_ alright."

I sighed, closing my eyes. _No. No I am not alright right now. You're right._ I thought; biting back a fresh wave of tears as he walked. _How far did we go?_ I wondered when he paused; twisting slightly and crouching down before gently putting me down on a bedroll; helping me into a sitting position; kneeling next to me he wiped at the trace of a tear; his face serious in light of a lantern. "I set up camp away from the city because I'd guessed you'd be done with people obsessing over the Dragonborn. I honestly didn't think the Paladin would go that far. I'd never have left you alone if I'd known." He frowned and pulled me into a gentle embrace. "You're safe now." He said, stroking my hair. "Does anything hurt?" He asked, pulling away and looking down at me.

"My shoulders feel a bit scraped up." I responded honestly; reaching up and moving my hair so he could look.

He sighed. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked as he grabbed a potion and cloth.

"He decided his vows weren't enough justification to leave me alone and pushed me into a wall." I responded. "Said my not using my Thu'um against him was proof I was okay with it."

"Why didn't you use the Voice?" He asked.

"Too close to the Thalmor." I explained. "I was worried they'd come running and then I'd have more troubles. But then he drew his sword against Karnwyr, and I had to stagger him with the first part of Unrelenting Force so I could run away."

"Why didn't you run further into the city?" He asked, dabbing gently with the cloth.

"I wanted to get somewhere where I could use the Thu'um properly." I responded. "I needed to get away from direct view of the Thalmor and that seemed like the best place to do it."

"I'm certainly glad you had the presence of mind to send Karnwyr to find me." He said softly.

"Yes. I did _something_ right at least." I murmured bitterly.

He sighed, putting the potion and cloth down. "Don't be like that Princess." He said softly. "I might harp on your trusting nature but..." He shook his head. "It's part of who you are. Don't let one fallen Paladin change that."

I felt a sob tear at my throat and looked away when he shifted and pulled me into him gently, kissing the top of my head. "There you go. Cry it out. You'll feel better for it when you're done."

I twisted so I could press more firmly into his chest; wrapping my arms around his neck; shaking with sobs. _Thank you for not telling me that you knew something would happen. Thank you for just being with me. For putting your sarcasm aside for now._ I thought; breathing in his familiar scent with relief as I closed my eyes; feeling Bishop's arms wrap around me as Karnwyr came over and laid down; resting his head on my leg. _Thank you._

///////Bishop/////

"She's asleep." I murmured; looking at the wolf as I carefully moved Rhea down to the bedroll. _I'd take the dress off so she'd be more comfortable but... not after that. Not after that._ I thought.

Karnwyr whined softly, nudging me with his nose. "Yeah; you did good." I told him, rubbing his skull between his ears.

He wagged his tail and laid down next to the Dragonborn, curling up and resting his head on her stomach. _You did good._

Stepping outside of the tent I leaned against a tree, staring into the night. "Damn it." I said softly. _I should have gone with her. Fancy dress up be damned. Casavir would have been too busy lording his lofty nature over everything to consider hurting her._ I thought. _Did I help provoke this by taunting him about his true nature?_ I wondered, racking my brain for the memory of the conversation. _I should have gone with her. Or at least shown up after it started._ Scuffing my boot in the dirt I tried to put the images from the night out of my head. Karnwyr dashing into the camp; dancing around in panic until I followed him. The Paladin leaning over Rhea; her hands pinned; her dress pulled down.

Swearing under my breath I set about making something to eat that would hold until Rhea woke up; trying to distract myself with the familiar actions.

A soft scuffing sound woke me, and I jerked up, reaching for my bow and looking for Rhea. Relief washed through me to see her sitting next to her rolled up bedroll; dressed in her familiar leather and chain armor; brushing her hair out with long strokes. Anger flared as I noticed a bruise on her wrist that I hadn't seen the night before. She caught me watching her and gave me a soft smile. I buried the weird feeling it gave me under relief that she seemed alright overall. _How many people can truthfully say they see this side of her?_ I wondered; marveling at how unguarded she was. _She might hare off on the most ridiculous missions possible for anyone who asks but she's also much more closed off than people realize._ I thought as Karnwyr nosed his way into the tent; wagging his tail and walking over to Rhea; shoving his nose in her face. She laughed and kissed his snout, ruffling his ears.

"I'm alright Karnwyr. Thank you."

His tail thumped on the ground and I turned my head so she wouldn't catch my smile as I recalled the day she'd agreed to help me track him down; my warning that he was a wild animal. _Not when she's around apparently._ I thought; watching him flop down; his head in her lap as she resumed attending to her hair; braiding it neatly.

"Where did we need to go today? Did someone lose a spoon? Been in the family for generations?" I asked; teasing her gently as she smiled over at me; a hint of relief in her eyes. _I figured you'd want to get back to normal. Or as normal as our lives are._ I thought.

"No. Haunted cave. Old Necromancer Queen. Very old. Should have some good artifacts."

I shook my head. "And how did you find out about this?"

She shrugged. "The man at the Blue Palace who was asking for help with it." She admitted.

I gave an exaggerated sigh. "Alright Princess. Let's go see if this cave has anything worth selling."


End file.
